


Home Alone: The Vibrator Edition

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has kinks, and Frank's is toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone: The Vibrator Edition

Frank woke up with a soft groan to the realization that he was hard - _achingly_ so, which wasn't that strange of an anomaly, but it was slightly inconvenient since he really didn't want to put forth the effort that getting himself off would involve.

This seemed to be an almost daily occurrence now. Frank thought his sex drive would calm down once he entered his twenties, but it seemed like the exact opposite was happening, and it was entirely Gerard's fault.

Ever since Frank had met his stupidly beautiful boyfriend at the coffee shop he frequented way too often, Frank began to sport wood at even the thought of the black haired beauty who smiled shyly at him when Frank approached with sweaty palms, determined to make some form of small talk, even though he had never done anything like that before, but Gerard had drawn Frank to him like a magnet.

That was over a year ago now, and they were well out of the honeymoon phase that most couples went through, but that hadn't changed the frequencies of Frank's hard-ons, if anything, they had increased over time.

Frank didn't remember what he had been dreaming about that had resulted in him waking up with this _"problem"_ , but he would bet fifty bucks it had something to do with his boyfriend fucking him into the mattress.

But Gerard wasn't here right now, and Frank really didn't feel like rubbing one out - _again_. He was tired of his hand, but with Gerard away in New York pitching his new comic book, Frank didn't have any other choice.

Frank lay in bed for a little bit longer, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and willing his boner to go back to sleep as well. It was his day off from work after all, and with Gerard out of town, he sort of just wanted to sleep until he returned sometime later on in the evening, and eventually, Frank managed to drift back off, even with the throbbing sensation in between his legs.

~~~

When Frank came back to consciousness a few hours later, he was still fucking hard as a rock, but at least he had managed to waste half the day in bed, so he decided that he might as well get up and do something, even if that something was just making some food and watching movies until Gerard got home.

Frank heaved his languid limbs out of the sheets with a groan. Even though he had slept for almost eleven hours, he still felt tired, and that just seemed entirely unfair, but whatever.

And, _of course_ the small movement made his dick's distress even worse. Frank knew he was going to have to deal with this if he wanted to be able to concentrate enough to not burn down the kitchen when he attempted to make something to eat, so with a disgruntled sigh, he headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Turning on the water and removing his boxers, which were the only item of clothing he had slept in, Frank hissed as the fabric brushed against his cock. Frank sent it a glare, hoping that the look would inform his hormonal body that it needed to calm the fuck down before Frank spent half of his life getting himself off, but it didn't seem to receive the message.

It was different when Gerard was here, because then Frank was taken care of. They couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were together, and Gerard always made Frank come so hard he couldn't see straight after.

His hand was a paltry substitute, it didn't even come close to the way Gerard made him feel, and Frank always felt horny again barely an hour later, but it was all he had at the moment.

Stepping into the now heated water, Frank breathed in deeply before grabbing the body wash and beginning to spread soap over his skin, humming happily to himself at the soothing routine.

As he dropped his hand down to cover his lower half, Frank's dick pulsed wildly, as if it was a sentient being screaming for attention, but Frank was trying to draw this out. That way, he might be able to make it until Gerard got home before his friend woke back up again.

Finally, Frank had to touch himself, so with a soap covered hand, he caressed his length idly, rubbing his thumb over the tip as a loud hiss escaped his mouth. The water falling over his body seemed to rise in temperature as he palmed his cock, but it felt good, soothing his stiff muscles and relaxing him as he rubbed another finger over his head, dipping into the slit with one digit, just like Gerard always did when he got a hold of Frank's dick.

Frank closed his eyes as he continued to stoke himself, dropping his hand lower so he could cup his balls before dragging his hand back over his throbbing length.

Frank imagined that Gerard was in the shower with him, and it was _his_ hand touching Frank so intimately, his long fingers wrapped around his dick with just the right amount of pressure to drive him wild.

 _"Fuck..."_ Frank groaned as the pressure in his belly coiled higher and he quickened the motions with his hand in response.

Frank wanted more though, he wanted to feel Gerard's slender fingers caressing his ass, teasing the hole before they slipped inside with that delicious burn that Frank loved.

Frank's other hand inched behind him, trying to recreate the mental images in his head, but no matter how hard he tried, Frank could never manage to finger himself as well as Gerard.

No one could recreate the sensations Gerard made him feel, but Frank tried his best, twisting his fingers inside himself while quickening the motions with his hand as he moaned softly.

It wasn't long before Frank was coming in sharp bursts, spilling all over his knuckles as he gasped loudly, his quick release catching him entirely by surprise. He had meant to drag this out, but apparently his body had other ideas.

Frank stood there as the water ran over his still trembling body, washing away the evidence of what he had just done down the drain. Finally, Frank finished cleaning himself off, reaching for a towel with a satisfied sigh as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

~~~

Frank was halfway through Watchman when he got hard again, which was sort of awkward when there was a naked blue guy walking around on the screen, but apparently that was all it took for Frank's dick to wake back up again.

"Seriously?" Frank grumbled under his breath. There was no way he was going to pause his movie to jack off, not when he had just done that this morning.

So Frank gritted his teeth and stubbornly ignored his growing hard-on, because this was getting fucking ridiculous, and it had only been four days since he last got laid. He would hate to imagine what would happen to his body if Gerard was gone for any longer - he would probably spontaneously combust or something.

Frank made it through the movie without touching himself, but he wasn't really in the mood to start another one, so now the temptation was getting too strong to resist.

Gerard was on his way home according to his last text which was sent about twenty minutes ago, and Frank could wait that long...right?

Feeling adventurous, Frank grabbed his phone and sprawled back against the couch, spreading his legs before snapping a picture of his dick with a slight giggle. It wasn't a full-on nudity shot, just his erection poking through his boxers, but Frank still sent it to Gerard, wanting him to know how badly he needed him to come home.

_"I'm so hard..."_

Once the text and the picture showed that they had been delivered, Frank sat back and waited for a reply. Gerard took the train home, catching a taxi the rest of the way because he hated driving long distances alone, so unless he had fallen asleep during the trip, he should respond soon.

And not even a minute had passed before Frank's phone was chirping happily, alerting him to the fact that he had a new message, causing him to grab for the device with fumbling fingers.

_"Don't touch yourself until I get home, I will make it worth your while ;)"_

That stupid winky face that Gerard had added at the end should have ruined the mood, but it didn't - actually, it caused a flash of heat to erupt all over Frank's body, and he honestly didn't know if he could make it until Gerard got here without doing something to himself.

 _"Hurry..."_ Frank texted back, his thumb moving so quickly over the keys that he managed to spell _"holiday"_ somehow before he noticed his mistake.

 _"I am,"_ was the reply Frank received two minutes later, and he couldn't think of anything else to say to that, so he put his phone away for the time being.

After ten minutes of pacing around trying to find something to do, Frank was going slightly insane with the way his cock was pressing up against the waistband of his boxers obnoxiously. He had already washed the dishes from his quick dinner, and there was nothing else that obviously needed cleaning. Gerard always kept their house extremely tidy, and even the four days Frank had been left alone hadn't resulted in that much mess, he had been working most of the time after all.

Maybe he should read one of the new comic books Gerard had recently purchased, but no, that took concentration, and right now, Frank's dick was demanding all of his attention. It was like a petulant toddler that wouldn't shut up until you had acknowledged them, and even though Frank was sort of weirded out by the fact that he had just referred to his dick as a child, it was a fitting analogy.

But Gerard had said he couldn't touch himself, and he didn't want to disobey him. Gerard would know, he _always_ knew. Even if Frank lied, Gerard could read him like a book.

 _Still_...his words were open to interpretation. Yes - Frank couldn't get himself off, _but_ he could get ready for Gerard, and the toys hidden away in their bedroom were calling Frank like a siren to a sailor.

But there was no way he could use those without coming, _unless_...Gerard did have some cock rings he utilized on Frank from time to time.

Throwing up his hands in defeat, Frank headed into the bedroom with a determined air to his steps. Frank needed something, _anything_ , and even though Gerard was probably only thirty minutes away at most, that seemed like fucking _years_ in his current state.

As soon as he entered the dimly lit room, Frank's eyes were drawn to the bottom drawer of his and Gerard's shared dresser, and he couldn't suppress a shiver of excitement at what it contained.

Pulling it open a bit rougher than he had intended, Frank smiled to himself as he pursued the assortment of items that lay before him.

Everyone had kinks, and Frank's was toys. He usually used them when Gerard was present, because he made everything one hundred times better, but Frank needed something before he lost his mind, and now that he was here, there was no going back.

Choosing a relatively large dildo and a cock ring, along with a bottle of lube, Frank settled himself on the bed, trying to contain his growing excitement as he stripped off the ratty t-shirt and boxers he had spent the day in.

After a few awkward minutes of fumbling with the cock ring - Gerard usually put it on for him after all, Frank finally had it properly fastened, and the burning ache in his stomach was intensifying rapidly as the sensation of being so restricted began to sink in.

Frank would be lying if he said he didn't love it though, the way everything heightened when he knew he couldn't come until the ring was released, the knowledge that he had control of his body, and he wasn't going to give in to his desire until Gerard came home. Frank got a thrill out of pushing himself as far as he could go, and then even _further_ , because it always made everything better in the end.

Reaching for the lube he had placed on the bedside table, Frank opened the cap with a soft snick, coating the vibrator as well as his fingers in the cool substance.

Frank spread his legs as wide as they could go, reaching down with his lubed up finger and slowly tracing his hole, releasing a shaky breath as he pushed one finger in.

He quickly added a second digit, and then a third. The vibrator he had chosen was big, a little bigger than Gerard's length, and he had the largest dick Frank had ever seen, so he needed just a little more prep then he usually spent on himself.

Frank's cock was leaking all over his stomach by this point, and he was filling the room with soft moans that he couldn't hold back. He was desperate to come already, and the vibrator wasn't even in yet.

Frank wanted it though, he wanted it so badly that it actually _ached_. He was sufficiently stretched now, so he removed his finger slowly, feeling his ass clenching around the empty air, trying to adjust after being so full.

Grabbing the vibrator by the hilt, Frank slipped the tip inside himself, forcing his body to loosen up and accept the large toy.

 _Oh fuck_ \- he loved this: the stretch, the burn, the rippling waves of pleasure that shot up his spine with every inch the vibrator gained inside of him.

Once it was all the way in, Frank took a moment to just breathe, letting his body adjust to the foreign intrusion. Any tiny movement he made shifted the toy slightly. Frank gasped as the tip nudged his prostate, and the following rush of pleasure had him dizzy and lightheaded.

This was good, _really_ good, but Frank needed more, so he palmed the bedsheets beside him until he recovered the small remote that came with the toy. With the press of one of the buttons, Frank was crying out as the vibrations tore through his body.

He had it on a low setting, but Frank had been strung out before this even began, and the gentle tremors felt so fucking good. Frank knew he would have come by now if it wasn't for the cock ring encircling his straining length.

Frank hit the button again, keening deep in his throat as every sensation he was feeling was turned up another notch, his dick pulsating heavily against his stomach.

Frank was desperate to touch his cock, to rip off the restraining ring and _fucking_ come for days, but Gerard should be here any second, he could wait, he had to.

Grabbing the bottom of the toy, Frank been to move it back and forth slowly, throwing his head back and moaning loudly as the burn and stretch intensified.

 _Oh fuck_ , this felt good, and Frank was pretty sure he was about to come, even with the cock ring on, so although it was the hardest thing he had ever done, Frank slowed the motion of the toy, panting heavily as he backed down from the high he had almost reached.

Then he heard it, even though Frank was surprised that he could hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears, but that sound was unmistakable - a key turning in the lock.

The throaty whine Frank emitted was so loud, it even startled him. He had never made that sound before, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed, and Gerard was home, he could hear his footsteps in the foyer.

If Frank could move, he would have thrown himself onto his boyfriend and ripped all of his clothes off before he had the chance to say _"hello"_ , but Frank was pretty sure he was going to come if he so much as tried to remove the vibrator from his ass, so he stayed still and waited.

~~~

Gerard approached the house he and Frank shared with buoyant steps, eager to get inside and spend time with his boyfriend again.

The meeting with the publishers from Dark Horse had gone better than he ever expected, and they had loved his comic book pitch. This was his dream come true, and he was practically bursting to share the news with Frank, and then keep him in bed for the next few hours so they could celebrate properly.

Frank's picture he had sent earlier had Gerard desperate to be in his boyfriend's arms, and he had been fighting down a hard on during the entire train ride, which was slightly embarrassing, but no one seemed to notice.

It didn't matter now though, because he was home. When he finally got the door unlocked - the stupid thing always stuck, Gerard was surprised that Frank wasn't there waiting for him. Maybe he was taking a shower or something?

"Frank?" Gerard called out, peeking his head into the kitchen and then the living room, just in case Frank hadn't heard him come in.

"In here." Frank's voice was coming from the direction of the bedroom, and Gerard didn't miss the choked quality to his tone, or the desperate edge it carried.

Gerard knew Frank had been horny earlier, but _fuck_ \- he sounded absolutely wrecked right now. Gerard dropped his bag to the floor with a heavy thud before rushing into the bedroom on slightly shaky legs.

 _"Fuck..."_ Gerard hissed out when he finally caught sight of Frank, and even though he hadn't been expecting this, Gerard could think of no better way to come home.

Frank had left the bedroom door open, so as soon as Gerard had entered the short hallway that led to the small room they shared, his eyes were instantly drawn to Frank who was sitting up on his knees with a fuck me expression on his face and a vibrator shoved deep into his ass with a cock ring around his dick.

 _"Please..."_ Frank cried out softly, arching his back when he caught sight of Gerard.

"Oh baby... _fuck_ , you are so fucking gorgeous, fucking missed this," Gerard mumbled to himself as he started tossing his clothes off, not giving a care to where they landed, even though he was usually such a neat freak. All thoughts of his comic book had flown out his head - right now, all that mattered was Frank.

"Gerard, I - I, fuck - _please_ ," Frank gasped as Gerard crawled onto the bed with him, his own hard cock slapping against his stomach obscenely. Gerard had never gone from a semi to a full-on boner so fast in his life, but his cock had swollen rapidly at the mere sight of Frank like this, and now Gerard was panting desperately as well.

Frank looked absolutely fucking wrecked, his pupils were blown out wider than Gerard had ever seen them, and he was writhing under the assault of the vibrator, his cock heavy and leaking between his legs.

"I thought I told you not to touch yourself..." Gerard murmured under his breath, running his fingers lightly over Frank's tense spine as he spoke.

"I - I didn't...I was waiting for you." Gerard cocked one eyebrow at Frank, because _yes_ \- technically he hadn't touched himself. This was still a liberal interpretation of the rules, but right now, Gerard was too turned on to care.

"Hmm...I guess you didn't, so I won't punish you - not today anyway." Gerard smirked as he trailed his fingers lower, nudging the edge of the vibrator slightly which caused Frank to cry out hoarsely.

"I need you," Frank heaved out, and Gerard felt his chest tightening at his boyfriend's words.

" _Fuck_ \- look at you Frank, you are so fucking hard for me right now," Gerard cooed, dragging the vibrator out inch by inch before slamming it back into Frank, earning a choked gasp from his boyfriend.

 _"So hard,"_ Frank agreed, bobbing his head up and down rapidly to show how badly he needed Gerard.

"What do you want me to do sugar, do you want to be fucked with this until you come?" Gerard moved the toy again, and even though Frank shuddered and moaned, he shook his head no at the same time.

"No - I want you, your dick - _fuck_ ," Frank whined loudly. Gerard did as he asked and took the vibrator out of Frank's ass, placing it out of the way on the floor.

Gerard couldn't stop staring at Frank, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, panting hoarsely as he craned his neck around to look at Gerard who still hadn't moved.

" _Fuck_ Frank," Gerard gasped, pressing the tips of his fingers against Frank's ass, feeling the soft flesh trembling underneath his touch. Gerard realized that his entire vocabulary had basically been reduced to the word _"fuck"_ and his boyfriend's name, but that was just what Frank did to him, and he was too turned on to really be bothered enough to try and be more eloquent.

 _"Gee."_ Frank was begging now, so far gone he didn't care how desperate he came off, and Gerard soaked it up.

He loved when Frank got like this, so needy and aching for him - _his cock_ , and only Gerard could give him what he was asking for. Gerard had no idea how he ended up with someone as perfect as Frank, but he hit the fucking lottery when Frank had approached him in that coffee shop, and he would never stop being thankful for his wonderful boyfriend.

"Yeah - okay, I'm gonna fuck you Frankie, fill you up better than this toy ever could, but first..." Gerard trailed off as he craned his neck forward, swiping his tongue over Frank's stretched hole.

 _"Ahh!"_ Frank screamed out, pushing back against Gerard's face as he buried his head in a pillow in an attempt to muffle his cries.

"Nuh-uh Frankie, I wanna hear you," Gerard commanded, pulling gently on Frank's hair until he lifted his head back up before returning to his previous position with his face buried in Frank's ass.

Gerard loved doing this, because Frank was always so responsive, trembling and moaning like he had never felt anything better in his life. Gerard couldn't get enough of the sounds he made, or the way his muscles constricted around his tongue.

Lapping eagerly, Gerard shoved his tongue inside of Frank as far as it could go, and the accompanying moans he received were enough to have him groaning against Frank's ass as he continued to take Frank apart.

Gerard reached around and stoked the head of Frank's cock with the tips of his fingers, spreading the pre-come leaking from it around the sensitive skin lazily. Gerard's own dick was throbbing, so he couldn't even image what Frank was feeling.

"Stop - _please_ , I - I can't," Frank cried out after a few minutes. Gerard pulled away reluctantly, flexing his aching jaw to ease some of the tension in the muscles.

"You okay Frankie?" Gerard asked, and he was surprised by how wrecked his voice sounded.

" _It hurts_ , I - _fuck_ , I need to come." Frank was borderline sobbing at this point, and Gerard was pretty close himself, even though his dick hadn't even been touched yet, so he was done teasing Frank.

"I'm gonna fuck you now, fuck your pretty ass and let you come," Gerard gasped out, reaching for the bottle of lube that was conveniently sitting on the dresser before slicking up his erection hurriedly. He was close already, he could get himself off with a few more strokes by just looking at Frank like this, writhing in need and panting heavily, but he could wait just a little bit longer.

Gerard may not have been as desperate as Frank, but this time apart had been hard on him as well, in more ways than one. He had been kept so busy with his pitch that he hadn't had the free time required for rubbing out a quick one, meaning that he really wasn't going to last long at all, not that Frank needed him to - thank fuck for that.

" _Please_ \- please, fuck me," Frank chanted softly as he waited for Gerard to be ready. When Gerard lined himself up with Frank's spit soaked hole, Frank spread his legs as wide as they could go, whimpering pathetically in anticipation.

 _"Shit..."_ Gerard hissed as he sank inside of Frank slowly. Even after having the vibrator in his ass, he was so tight, always _so tight_ , and the way his muscles rippled around Gerard's cock had him fighting back his own rising orgasm.

 _"Ahh..."_ Frank gasped loudly, tilting his hips upward, which made Gerard slide even deeper inside of him.

"Please Gee, take it off - _hurts_ ," Frank cried as Gerard began thrusting slowly.

Gerard had almost forgotten about the cock ring, but he reacted quickly, reaching for the straps with fumbling fingers as he began to fuck Frank harder.

 _Finally_ , Gerard removed the constraining ring and he was free to place both of his hands around Frank's hips, his nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave crescent shaped marks.

Frank was coming almost as soon as the ring was off, screaming loudly as Gerard continued to pound into him forcefully, fucking him through his orgasm.

Frank came for ages, ropes of spunk hitting his stomach and the bedsheets, and Gerard was already on the edge himself. Frank's ass was clenching tightly around him, milking his cock as he emptied himself onto the sheets.

"Fuck Frank - so fucking perfect," Gerard groaned out in between gritted teeth, slamming into Frank one last time before he was coming too, moaning hoarsely as he pressed his face against Frank's sweat-soaked shoulder.

His orgasm seemed to last for days - no - _years_ , ripping through his body like an out of control freight train going one hundred miles an hour, and even though Frank had to be extremely over sensitized by now, he moaned quietly as Gerard emptied himself inside of him.

After the last pulse of Gerard's dick had subsided, he still couldn't move. His skin was tingling all over, and he had to take a second to remember how to breathe and clear the spots from his vision.

Frank broke the spell sex had put them in first when he collapsed against the bed, his arms too weak to support him any longer. Gerard joined him, slipping out of Frank with a quiet hiss as Frank whimpered softly.

 _"Oh my god..."_ Frank groaned, rolling into Gerard's side with a happy sigh, completely ignoring the mess on his stomach.

"Fucking hell Frank, where did that come from?" Gerard asked, his voice rougher than it usually was.

"I missed you," Frank shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well maybe I should leave you alone more often," Gerard chuckled fondly, stroking Frank's sweat-soaked hair back from his forehead with numb fingers.

"No - please, I don't think I can take it. Do you know how many times I have jacked off this week? I felt like a fucking teenager again," Frank mumbled in a disgruntled tone of voice.

"I'm just kidding baby, next time, I will take you with me. Then we can have kinky hotel sex." Frank's head perked up at Gerard's words, and his eyes looked so fucking eager, Gerard couldn't help the high pitched giggle that escaped his throat.

"Promise?" Frank asked.

"Of course, I would have taken you this time if you could have gotten work off." Gerard kissed the tip of Frank's nose lightly, and a soft blush painted his cheeks red. Leave it to Frank to fuck himself with a vibrator and then get flustered over a simple kiss.

"That sounds nice," Frank smiled before lying back down and curling up in Gerard's arms.

"No sleeping yet baby, you are all sticky," Gerard poked Frank's cheek, trying to make Frank open his eyes again, but he simply rolled over with a groan.

"No, 'm tired - later." Frank's words came out muffled since his face was now buried in a pillow, but Gerard still understood them.

"You are so nasty," Gerard huffed out, but his own eyes were heavy, and he couldn't deny that a quick nap sounded nice. The sheets were ruined anyway, and if they rested before cleaning up, they could have some more fun in the shower after all.

"Okay..." Gerard agreed, but Frank was already drifting off.

Gerard pressed a quick kiss to the top of his forehead before getting himself into a more comfortable position and letting sleep overtake him as well, completely forgetting about the fact that he hadn't even told Frank the good news regarding his comic book, but it could wait until later.

Everything took a back seat to the feeling of finally having Frank in his arms after so many nights without his comforting presence. Gerard swore he would never leave Frank home alone again, even if the following events had more than made up for the days spent apart.


End file.
